Death Is Not The End
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Hedaforever] "Pour sauver tout ceux qui ont prit la Puce, Clarke se rend dans la Cité des Lumières. Elle va y retrouver une personne qui va l'aider à détruire ALIE..." #Clexa


**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonsoir ! Voici notre première traduction Clexa. On espère que ce One-Shot vous plaira ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne nous appartiennent, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à _Hedaforever_ _._ Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Merci encore à elle de nous avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire.**

 **Nous nous excusons s'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke savait qu'elle devait le faire. C'était son job. Ça avait toujours été son job. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Son peuple. Elle devait sauver son peuple. Et pas seulement le sien. Elle devait sauver _tout le monde_.

ALIE était devenue plus forte. A chaque personne qui rejoignait la Cité des Lumières, elle gagnait un peu plus de force. Ça avait d'abord commencé avec les habitants de l'Arche. De plus en plus de gens s'y joignait. Prêts à tout pour échapper à la douleur. ALIE gagnait en puissance et peu de monde lui résistait encore. En seulement quelques semaines, depuis que le premier Grounder avait prit la puce, beaucoup de personnes l'avait rejoint. En fait, il était difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas sous son influence.

Clarke avait toujours été sceptique. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais prit la puce même en sachant qu'elle supprimerait sa peine, en effaçant les souvenirs douloureux, Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Qu'importe combien son cœur criait de douleur, jamais elle ne voudrait _l'oublier_. Même si elle désirait, seulement pour une journée, ne pas se sentir abattue. Elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle n'en serait pas capable.

La puce était posée juste en face d'elle.

 **« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »**

Sa mère la regardait, une expression douce et triste sur le visage.

 **« Tu sais bien que si. »** Répondit Clarke. Être sentimentale était une perte de temps. Soit elle sauvait son peuple soit ils mouraient tous.

Abby se contenta d'acquiescer, souriant tristement à sa fille. Elle prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains.

 **« Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »** Murmura-t-elle.

Clarke hocha simplement la tête. Elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa mère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

Elle attrapa la puce, la matière vitreuse lui donnant une légère sensation de décharge électrique, comme si de la glace s'étalait sur sa main. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, elle fit la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle avala la puce, laissant la texture inhabituelle se dissoudre sur sa langue en pensant seulement à la fille qu'elle aimait, effrayée de se réveiller dans un monde sans douleur, et de l'avoir oubliée.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, aveuglée par l'intense lumière qui l'entourait. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Au début, le monde sembla silencieux. Elle pensa pendant un instant s'être retrouvée dans le Néant.

Quand ses yeux s'adaptèrent, elle commença à distinguer plusieurs formes. Le haut de grands immeubles. Des lampadaires. Des voitures. Des routes. La Cité s'était matérialisée devant ses yeux et elle était magnifique. Plus époustouflant encore, une énorme structure de métal se tenait devant elle. De ce qu'elle se souvenait des cours qu'elle avait suivis sur l'Histoire de la Terre quand elle était sur l'Arche, c'était un monorail, un train à grande vitesse suspendu au-dessus du sol, roulant autour de la Cité.

Suivant les voies des yeux, elle vit le train s'éloigner, laissant apparaître derrière lui une large étendue de bleu. Un lac, qui apparemment, entourait la ville. C'était éblouissant.

Elle pouvait maintenant voir clairement et elle s'arrêta un moment pour prendre ses marques. C'était magnifique. Ça ressemblait exactement aux villes avant les explosions. En un peu plus... _Propre_. Les immeubles étaient parfaits, la plupart faits de vitres et de métal. Les trottoirs étaient parfaitement bien entretenus, et il n'y avait pas de pollution dans l'air ou de nuages toxiques, ni rien de sale. En fait, elle aurait presque pu employer le mot _parfait_. Cette pensée la frappa. Rien ne pouvait être parfait.

Sortant de sa transe, Clarke commença à marcher à travers la ville. Elle mémorisa le paysage autour d'elle. _C'est à ça que le monde ressemblait avant l'attaque nucléaire,_ pensa-t-elle. Quand bien même, elle n'avait encore croisé personne. Une ville avait besoin d'habitants.

Après avoir tourné à ce qu'il semblait être la rue principale, elle rencontra enfin quelqu'un. La personne était assise. Assise sur un banc, et quand elle se rapprocha, elle reconnu le jeune homme. C'était Jasper.

Elle fut surprise de le voir. Il souriait, et ses cheveux avait poussés. Il mangeait ce qu'il lui semblait être une glace. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment goûté avant. Cette scène était étrange.

 **« Jasper ? »** Articula-t-elle, sa voix faisant écho dans cette ville vide.

Elle n'attira aucunement l'attention du jeune homme. Il resta dans la même position, ne regardant pas dans sa direction.

Elle s'approcha et l'appela de nouveau. **« Jasper ? »**

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle se mit devant lui mais il ne sembla pas la remarquer. C'était comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de sa présence...

Elle ne sut quoi faire, mais, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, elle s'éloigna.

* * *

Clarke était très confuse. Elle continua sa route vers ce qui semblait être la grande place. Elle s'arrêta au centre et regarda autour d'elle. Elle entendit quelque chose derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit des gens. Des gens apparemment normaux.

De plus en plus de personnes, sorties de nulle part. C'était tellement bizarre. Ils ressemblaient aux gens dans les films qu'elle avait vu sur l'Arche. Ils portaient tous de long manteaux et semblaient très occupés, tous se précipitant quelque part.

Alors que Clarke continuait sa marche, elle eut l'impression d'être entourée par une foule de gens. Plus elle y prêtait attention, plus elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle faisait généralement confiance à son instinct.

A première vue, ils avaient bonne allure. Ordinaires. Normaux. Elle fit plus attention à ceux qui s'agglutinaient autour d'elle, et remarqua quelques détails. Des tatouages en-dessous de leurs manteaux, de petites tresses dans les cheveux. La plupart d'entre eux avaient aussi une peau halée et étaient légèrement musclés.

Tous ces détails lui rappelaient quelque chose. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la Cité des Lumières. Pourtant, ces personnes lui semblaient familières. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir...

AH ! Leurs marques, leurs visages, leurs cheveux. Et elle comprit. C'était des _Grounders_. C'était tellement inhabituel de les voir porter des vêtements ordinaires. De les voir propres, et non pas recouverts de sang et de poussière. L'image qu'ils renvoyaient suffisait à la mettre mal à l'aise, tout comme le fait qu'ils semblaient la fixer en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle avait peur maintenant. Rien de tout cela ne paraissait …. Elle s'empressa de quitter la place pour un endroit où il y avait moins de monde. Elle était tellement confuse. Rien n'avait de sens.

Elle commença par tourner au coin de la rue, déambulant sans savoir où elle allait. Elle traversa plusieurs ruelles sombres, surveillant chacune d'elles pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ces Grounders à l'allure étrange ne lui saute dessus.

Un bruit la sortit de ses pensées et elle s'immobilisa. On aurait dit un léger claquement dans une des rues. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle avait le sentiment que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse être suivie. Surtout dans un endroit aussi étrange.

Elle secoua la tête et se remis à avancer, mais, un bruit, plus fort cette fois-ci, la fit s'arrêter de nouveau. Elle hésita entre suivre ce bruit ou bien s'enfuir.

Mais ensuite, elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle était ici. Elle devait trouver le moyen de détruire la Cité des Lumières. Elle n'avait aucune instruction. Aucun indice. Aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Suivre ces bruits était peut-être la seule chance qu'elle avait pour savoir quoi faire. Elle devait les suivre, fuir ne résoudrait rien.

Elle s'approcha avec précaution de la rue. Elle était sombre, contrairement aux autres rues qui étincelaient de lumière. Elle hésita à s'avancer dans l'obscurité, mais elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle aperçu un visage au bout de l'allée.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

 **« Clarke »**

* * *

Clarke aurait pu jurer que tout son corps s'était figé. Elle avait le souffle court. Cette voix. _Sa_ voix. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de prononcer son prénom ainsi.

Non. Non, non, non. C'était impossible.

La personne émergea complètement de l'obscurité. C'était bien _elle_.

C'était Lexa.

 **« Clarke, tu ne devrais pas être ici. »**

Clarke regarda la jeune femme, son cœur battant à tout rompre, son esprit essayant toujours de comprendre. Il était traversé par des millions d'informations et elle n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires.

Mais c'est son corps qui réagit en premier, et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle était dans les bras de Lexa, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

Clarke sentit Lexa se raidir pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre à son étreinte, l'entourant de ses bras à son tour. Toutes deux s'étreignant avec force. Clarke prit une grande inspiration. Elle semblait si réelle.

Comment tout ça pouvait l'être ? C'était cruel. Elle _savait_ que Lexa ne pouvait pas être réellement là.

Mais pourtant, elle était bien devant elle. Dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses peintures de guerre et son armure de Commandante.

Lexa fut la première à se reculer. Elle fronça les sourcils. **« Tu ne devrai** **s** **pas être ici. »** Répéta-t-elle.

Clarke ignora ce que la jeune femme venait de dire, et posa ses mains sur les joues de la brune. Ça semblait tellement réel. Elle sentait sa chaleur, et elle entendait les bâtiments de son cœur. Elle était tellement confuse.

 **« Tu m'as manqué** **e** **. »** Dit Clarke, les larmes aux yeux.

La grimace de la guerrière disparut, et fut remplacée par un sourire triste. **« Tu m'as manquée toi aussi. »** Répondit la brune, elle aussi au bord des larmes.

Elles se sourirent sans se quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce que Lexa remarque un mouvement derrière Clarke. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de leur transe, et firent de nouveau face à la réalité. Les Grounders arrivaient. Ils semblaient encore plus en colère qu'ils ne l'étaient lorsqu'elle les avait vus sur la place, et ils venaient pour Clarke.

Lexa prit Clarke par la main et l'entraîna dans une autre ruelle, mais les Grounders les rattrapaient. Elles entrèrent ensuite dans une petite allée, mais de plus en plus de personnes semblaient sortir de nulle part. Bientôt, elles furent cernées, n'aillant aucun endroit où se cacher.

Lexa se retourna soudainement. Elle entraîna de nouveau Clarke et les deux jeunes femmes dévalèrent une pente en béton. Elles entrèrent alors dans ce qui ressemblait à un parking, situé juste au-dessous d'un de ces gigantesques immeubles que Clarke avait vu. Il faisait sombre et l'air était froid. Seules quelques ampoules offraient une lumière vacillante. Plus Clarke passait de temps dans la Cité des Lumières, moins elle lui paraissait 'parfaite'.

Elles avaient quelques instants de répit avant que les Grounders ne les retrouvent.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils en ont après moi ? »** Demanda Clarke d'une voix haletante, essoufflée d'avoir tant couru.

Lexa répondit d'une voix calme et posée. **« Tu n'as pas ta place ici Clarke. Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde et c'est ce qui les effraie. Tu es un virus dans leur système, et ils vont tout faire pour l'éliminer. »**

Sa réponse surprit Clarke, parce que Lexa, la Lexa qu'elle avait connu, ne connaissait pas bien cette technologie. L'indifférence dans la voix de la brune lui donna la chaire de poule. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle fit le choix d'ignorer son instinct.

Lexa prit de nouveau la main de Clarke et les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent le parking à la recherche d'une sortie. Il ne semblait pas y en avoir.

Elles étaient prises au piège. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée. Clarke et Lexa firent demi-tour jusqu'à ce qu'elles aperçoivent une large porte en métal. Après plusieurs tentatives d'ouverture, Clarke s'avoua vaincue et abandonna. Elle tendit de nouveau la main à Lexa qui la serra.

Lexa baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés, et sa voix auparavant froide et distante retrouva la douceur que Clarke avait toujours connu, réchauffant le cœur de la jeune femme. **« Tout ira bien, Clarke. »** Lui assura la brune. **« Tu vas t'en sortir. »**

Tout à coup, une silhouette apparut devant elles. C'était Jasper. Il paraissait pouvoir voir Clarke à présent et il avait l'air en colère. Il s'avança lentement vers les deux jeunes femmes et Lexa se positionna devant Clarke pour la protéger avant de sortir ses épées.

Clarke, sachant que Jasper n'était pas une menace, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lexa. Elle ne voulait pas que Jasper se sente menacé. Lexa lança un regard incertain à Clarke, mais la brune prit une grande inspiration et remit ses épées dans leurs fourreaux.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Clarke ? »** Demanda le jeune homme sur le même ton froid qu'avait employé Lexa un peu plus tôt.

Elle lui répondit prudemment. **« Jasper, je suis venue pour te sauver. Pour tous vous sauver de ALIE. »**

 **« Tu as vu la Cité des Lumières. Pas de douleur, pas de tristesse, pas de jalousie, et tu serais prête à en priver toutes ces personnes ? »**

Clarke avait effectivement vu la Cité des Lumières. Elle comprenait pourquoi autant de personnes l'avait rejoint. Et pourquoi ils y restaient. Vivre sans douleur, sans la mort. C'était vraiment tentant. Mais elle savait aussi pour la perte de mémoire, le conformisme, l'absence de douleur et d'émotions réelles. La Cité des Lumières était un endroit trop beau pour être vrai.

 **«** **Les humains ont le libre arbitre. Nous avons la liberté de choisir la façon dont nous voulons vivre notre vie. »** Raisonna Clarke avec empathie en espérant atteindre Jasper.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard plein de reproches. Il pouffa. **« Les humains sont la seule espèce qui nuit à ses propres intérêts. Ils torturent et assassinent leurs semblables. »**

Clarke le regarda à son tour, l'air triste. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire semblait avoir été programmé. Pas sincère. **« Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, Jasper. C'est ALIE. »**

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Ils les avaient trouvées. La respiration de Clarke s'accéléra et elle regarda Lexa, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Lexa se tourna vers elle. **« Vas-y, je vais les retenir. »**

 **« Lexa, non ! »** Supplia Clarke. Elle venait tout juste de la retrouver, et elle n'était pas prête à la perdre à nouveau.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle pourrait se faufiler et s'échapper en se cachant derrière les voitures. Mais elle aurait besoin de distraire les Grounders et elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner Lexa derrière elle. Elle pensa égoïstement à utiliser Jasper comme appât mais elle s'aperçut qu'il avait disparu.

Elle regarda de nouveau Lexa, la suppliant du regard. Elle n'avait aucun plan et les Grounders se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Lexa prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et, avec un sourire triste, lui dit. **« Je serai toujours avec toi. »**

Clarke savait que si elle ne partait pas tout de suite, elle ne s'en sortirait pas et ne sauverait jamais son peuple. Même si elle aurait tellement voulu rester, elle savait que sa mission n'était pas encore accomplie, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent du regard, leurs yeux exprimant ce qu'aucune d'elles n'osaient dire à voix haute.

Clarke se retourna alors et se précipita vers le fond du parking. Elle couru derrière les voitures qui lui permettaient de restée cachée et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pendant sa course, elle vit Lexa dégainer ses épées et les croiser devant elle. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, se préparant au combat.

Clarke entendit Lexa pousser un cri de guerre avant de se jeter sur les Grounders. Elle pouvait maintenant apercevoir la sortie et elle lança un dernier regard vers Lexa et l'a vit se battre. C'était une guerrière. La blonde entendit le bruit du fer qui se croise faire écho dans le parking entièrement bétonné, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et il ne faisait aucun doute que Lexa allait perdre le combat.

 _Elle n'est pas réelle, elle n'est pas réelle_ , se répéta Clarke pour se forcer à bouger de l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée, toujours à l'abri derrière une voiture. Elle sortit du parking et se tourna une dernière fois vers Lexa. **« Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »** Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se retourna et commença sa marche à travers les rues désormais vides. Elle était seule maintenant. Complètement seule. Après seulement quelques pas, elle se mit à trembler. Elle tomba à genoux et pleura.

* * *

Clarke prit un moment pour se ressaisir, sécha les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues et se releva. Elle était totalement dépassée par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Comment allait-elle détruire cet endroit ?

Elle passa devant un bâtiment sur lequel était inscrit 'Centre de Recherches et de Découvertes Scientifiques'. Un large escalier permettait d'y accéder. Elle grimpa jusqu'en haut des marches et fit volte face. Elle aperçu alors un magnifique lac scintillant sous les rayons du soleil.

Le bleu de l'eau et ses petits remous crées par la brise l'éblouit. Le lac semblait s'enrouler autour de la ville, révélant à Clarke qu'elle se trouvait à la limite de la Cité.

Elle s'assit sur les marches et s'autorisa une pause pour apprécier la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, la brise et la vue apaisante du lac.

Sa quiétude ne dura pas longtemps, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle entendit des pas. On courait dans sa direction. Sûrement le reste des Grounders avec leurs longs manteaux. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de se battre. Elle était venue ici pour sauver tout le monde. Elle était venue pour détruire la Cité des Lumières. Mais maintenant , c'était la Cité qui était sur le point de la détruire, elle.

Bientôt, les hommes se jetèrent sur elle. La jeune femme riposta et rendit les coups, mais ils étaient plus forts et elle se retrouva à terre, où ils continuèrent de la frapper. Elle se débattit autant qu'elle le pu. Elle sentit une vive douleur pulser dans sa jambe et se sentit soudain nauséeuse. _Il n'y a pas de douleur dans la Cité des Lumières._ Mais bien-sûr, pensa-t-elle amèrement, avant qu'une nouvelle douleur ne lui coupe le souffle.

Clarke était sur le point d'abandonner, quand, du coin de l'œil, elle vit une silhouette vêtue de noir surgir de nulle part et transpercer de son épée deux hommes. Tranchant et poignardant tout ce qui se présentait devant elle, la silhouette se fraya un chemin sur les premières marches jonchées des corps sans vie de dizaines de Grounders.

Clarke leva les yeux, le regard emplit de douleur, pour voir le visage de son sauveur.

Elle se tenait debout, victorieuse. Elle resta immobile un moment, figure puissante et courageuse, ses vêtements et ses cheveux flottant doucement au gré de la brise. Elle regarda Clarke, tel un ange. Et peut-être que, dans ce monde, c'est ce qu'elle était.

Lexa se pencha ensuite sur Clarke et l'aida à se redresser. Mais alors que la blonde tentait de se relever, elle sentit la douleur exploser dans sa jambe et retomba sur le sol.

 **«** **Eh. Eh. Tu vas bien ? »** S'inquiéta Lexa.

Clarke pouvait à peine parler et se contenta d'acquiescer. Avoir Lexa a ses côtés lui donna la motivation dont elle avait besoin pour réessayer. Lexa passa un bras autour de la taille de Clarke et la jeune femme se releva doucement en retenant une grimace.

 **«** **Je vais te sortir de là, Clarke. Accroches-toi. »** Lexa, supportant la majorité du poids de Clarke, l'aida à descendre les escaliers. Ce fut difficile et les deux jeunes femmes faillirent tomber plusieurs fois. Il y avait beaucoup de marches, et Lexa voulait les descendre le plus rapidement possible, le danger n'étant pas totalement écarté.

Elles étaient presque arrivées en bas des escaliers lorsque Clarke poussa un hurlement de douleur et se laissa aller contre Lexa. Surprise mais tenant fermement la jeune femme par la taille, elle se laissa tomber sur une marche.

Lexa posa une main sur l'épaule de Clarke et la regarda droit dans les yeux. **« Est-ce que ça va ? »**

Clarke souffrait mais elle leva les yeux et son regard se perdit dans un océan de vert qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, malgré la douleur, elle se concentra sur la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle. Sur la jeune femme qu'elle aimait. Sur la jeune femme qui, même dans la mort, faisait tout pour la protéger.

 **« Je t'aime Lexa. »** Souffla la blonde. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots à haute voix, mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et ne fut pas surprise d'entendre à quel point ils avaient faciles à dire. Ça l'a rendit triste pourtant, puisqu'elle savait que la vraie Lexa n'entendrait jamais ces mots.

 **«** **Et je suis désolée. »** Murmura la blonde, la voix emplit de regrets. Elle était désolée que Lexa ne puisse pas entendre ces mots. De toute sa courte vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse et aimée que lorsqu'elle était avec Lexa. Elle était désolée qu'elle n'ai pas eu la mort qu'elle méritait.

Clarke sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur sa joue. Et elle vit que Lexa l'avait remarqué. Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent la tête et virent quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il pleuvait.

Mais il ne pleuvait jamais dans la Cité des Lumières. Ça allait à l'encontre du programme de la Cité. Clarke réalisa que, peut-être, elle avait fait quelque chose de bien. Peut-être qu'elle avait réussi à détruire la Cité des Lumières. Mais elle ne comprit pas le pourquoi du comment.

 **«** **On doit y aller. Maintenant. »** Lança la brune, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre elles. Clarke se contenta d'acquiescer. Lexa passa de nouveau son bras autour de sa taille et les deux jeunes femmes descendirent le reste des marches avant de se diriger vers le lac.

Clarke ne savait pas où allait Lexa, mais elle la laissa prendre le contrôle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ferait tout pour la protéger. Elle lança un regard derrière elles et vit que les Grounders se relevaient. _Encore_. C'était comme s'ils étaient immortels.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa marchèrent aussi vite que possible jusqu'à ce que Clarke s'immobilise complètement. Elles étaient à quelques mètres du lac et la blonde prit un instant pour admirer sa beauté.

Lexa regarda Clarke, confuse. **« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? On doit continuer d'avancer. »** S'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix pressante, presque inquiète.

 **«** **On a besoin d'un plan, Lexa. On ne peut pas se contenter de les fuir. »** Clarke tenta de réfléchir, mais cette technologie lui était totalement étrangère.

 **« On a pas le temps pour ça, Clarke. On doit y aller. Maintenant. »**

 **«** **Attend. »** Clarke tenta de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. **« Si je détrui** **s** **ALIE et la Cité des Lumières alors … ALIE 2.0 sera détruite elle aussi. »**

 **«** **Oui Clarke. »** Souffla Lexa, impatiente, en voyant les Grounders descendre rapidement les escaliers.

Clarke continua son explication, assemblant lentement les pièces du puzzle. **« Et toi ? »** Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. **« Tu es ALIE 2.0, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il y eut un long silence. **«** **Félicitations Clarke. Tu as tout compris. »** Lança Lexa d'une voix d'automate.

Tout était clair maintenant. La raison pour laquelle Lexa était là. Elle était à ses côtés pour l'aider à détruire l'ALIE originale. Mais en détruisant ALIE, cette version de Lexa disparaîtrait aussi.

 **« Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. »** Lança la blonde d'une voix étranglée.

 **« Je pensais que j'étais déjà morte. »** Plaisanta Lexa en haussant un sourcil.

Clarke n'apprécia pas la blague. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit de drôle à cette situation.

 **« Non, Lexa. Non. Je ne peux pas. »** Implora Clarke, la peur déformant les traits de son visage. **« Je ne peux pas te perdre de nouveau. »**

 **« Clarke. »** Coupa Lexa d'une voix forte et pleine d'amour. **« N'oublie pas que la vie ne se résume pas qu'à survivre. »**

Clarke regarda la femme qu'elle aimait, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur dans sa jambe, mais dans son cœur.

Lexa passa une nouvelle fois son bras autour de la taille de la blonde, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Clarke regarda Lexa dans les yeux et la brune lui rendit son regard. Clarke avait tous les sens en éveil. Comment quelqu'un d'irréel pouvait lui faire ressentir autant de choses ?

S'abandonnant finalement à ses sentiments, Clarke se pencha sur Lexa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement avant de se laisser aller complètement. Clarke essayait de ne pas pleurer, mais les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues. La blonde glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lexa pour l'attirer plus près. Lexa quand à elle pressa ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke se collant un peu plus à elle à chaque baiser. Clarke se recula pendant une seconde, et posa son front sur celui de la brune avant de la regarder. Elle pleurait elle aussi.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'une larme pouvait être aussi puissante ? Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient. Alors, avant qu'elles ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, avouant à l'autre ce qu'elle n'arrivaient pas à dire à haute voix. Leur baiser gagna en intensité et Clarke pouvait presque sentir son cœur s'enflammer. Leur premier baiser avait été doux et délicieux tandis que celui-ci devenait de plus en plus passionné et désespéré. Leurs lèvres, complètement scellées commencèrent à danser sur leur propre musique. Tout paraissait tellement naturel. Tellement facile.

Clarke mit fin au baiser pour la deuxième fois, se rappelant soudainement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se demandait pourquoi elles n'avaient pas encore été attaquées par les Grounders. Ils auraient du les avoir rattrapées maintenant. Elle lança alors un regard vers les escaliers, et vit qu'ils avaient disparus.

Tout était tellement étrange qu'elle ne comprenait rien de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Rien n'avait de sens … Mise à part la femme en face d'elle.

Lexa la regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Clarke ne lui en laissa pas le temps et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rien n'avait de sens, excepté Lexa. Et elle ne perdrait pas une seconde de plus à réfléchir à autre chose.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelque chose d'étrange. Le lac semblait ...disparaître. Il se désagrégeait sous ses yeux, laissant derrière lui un vide d'un blanc laiteux. Clarke décida de ne pas y prêter attention et se concentra sur les lèvres qui recouvraient les siennes. Les lèvres de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elle entendit des battements autour d'elle et vit que non seulement le lac avait complètement disparu mais qu'une partie de la Cité commençait à se désagréger à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes mirent fin à leur baiser et regardèrent autour d'elles. C'était comme si le monde se déchirait comme une feuille de papier jusqu'à en être réduit à de la poussière blanche.

Les gigantesques immeubles tombèrent lentement en morceaux. Tout disparaissait. Les arbres s'estompaient, les lampadaires devenaient flous, le monde rétrécissait devant leurs yeux. Jusqu'au point de non-existence.

Clarke et Lexa regardèrent à nouveau autour d'elles et ne virent que du blanc. Seul le sol s'étendait encore à une vingtaine de mètres devant les deux jeunes femmes mais continuait de disparaître. Elles n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

 **«** **Je t'aime tellement Lexa. »** Souffla Clarke, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. **« J'aurai aimé que tu sois réelle. »** Murmura-t-elle.

Même si elle se sentait liée à la Lexa qui se tenait devant elle, Clarke _savait_ que ce n'était pas vraiment elle.

Lexa lui sourit. **« Je t'aime aussi Clarke. »** Elle posa ses mains sur celles de la blonde et les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Lexa pencha légèrement la tête. **« Je suis aussi réelle que toi. »**

Clarke se figea pendant une seconde en réalisant que la brune venait de prononcer ces mots de cette voix froide et distante qu'elle détestait tant. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était tellement cruel et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres sur le sol sur lequel se tenait les deux jeunes femmes. **« Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »** Murmura Clarke.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Lexa, qui lui rendit tendrement son baiser. Clarke eut la chaire de poule lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de la main de Lexa sur la sienne disparaître à son tour.

Elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il lui était trop difficile d'y penser. Lexa disparaissait, tout comme le reste de la Cité. Clarke continua d'embrasser la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux se désagrègent.

La dernière chose qu'elle ressentit fut les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes tandis qu'elles tombaient en poussière.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que du blanc. Les larmes aux yeux, elle arrêta de penser et se laissa tomber dans le néant, perdant connaissance.

* * *

Clarke sentit des mains se poser sur elle. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux fermés et quelqu'un la serra dans ses bras.

 **« Tu as réussi Clarke. Tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien. Tu as réussi. »** Chuchota sa mère dans son oreille pour la calmer. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et essuya ses larmes.

Clarke ouvrit lentement les yeux, rendit son étreinte à sa mère et continua de pleurer sur son épaule. Abby lui tapota le dos et la serra contre elle.

Clarke se laissa consoler pendant quelques minutes avant de le lever et de s'étirer. Elle fit un signe de tête à sa mère, essuya ses larmes et sans un mot, sortit de la pièce.

Elle entendit des gens parler et lorsqu'elle mit un pied à l'extérieur, elle vit qu'une centaine de personnes lui faisaient face. Dispersés sur le terrain se trouvaient des Skaikru et des Arkadiens. Ils avaient l'air étourdis. Confus.

Ils s'étaient tous réveillés dans le monde réel, peu importe le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans la Cité. Elle remarqua que la plupart d'entre eux étaient bouleversés et peinés d'être de retour. Mais elle savait que c'était pour mieux ainsi. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs maintenant. Grâce à elle. Malgré la douleur, elle savait que ça en valait la peine.

* * *

Clarke traversa la foule pour s'assurer que toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait étaient présentes. Elle vit Raven qui se tenait la jambe. Toutefois, elle ne paraissait pas avoir mal. Elle semblait d'ailleurs aller … mieux. Ne voulant pas la déranger, Clarke ne s'arrêta pas.

Son regard croisa celui de Jasper, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de reprendre une conversation avec les personnes à côté de lui. Elle savait que ce signe de tête signifiait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Peut-être que les choses iraient mieux entre eux.

Elle vit ensuite Harper devant elle, qui pleurait et enlaçait une fille. Quand elle se recula, Clarke vit la personne qu'elle avait prit dans ses bras.

C'était impossible.

C'était Monroe.

Mais… elle était persuadée que Monroe était morte. La jeune femme semblait d'ailleurs toute aussi surprise qu'elle. C'était étrange.

Elle allait rejoindre les filles lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette familière à quelques mètres d'elle.

 _Octavia._

Elle savait combien l'assassinat de Lincoln l'avait brisée. Elle s'excusa mentalement de lui avoir enlever la paix qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la Cité des Lumières.

Mais Octavia se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. Une silhouette de dessina derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de la serrer dans ses bras. C'était Lincoln.

Clarke fut de nouveau surprise, et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle savait que certaines personnes qui mourraient dans le monde réel restaient en vie dans la Cité des Lumières. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'en détruisant la Cité, elle les avait ramené eux aussi.

Une pensée s'insinua dans son esprit mais elle la repoussa. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer.

Elle aperçut un petit groupe d'enfants et réalisa que c'était les Nightblood. Ceux qu'Ontari avait tué pendant le conclave.

Un petit garçon blond, Aden, se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte appréciant sa nature douce.

 **«** **Tu as réussi Clarke. »** Lança-t-il en levant la tête. **« Heda serait fière. »**

A la mention de Lexa, Clarke sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et sourit au petit garçon.

Elle fit ensuite câlin au reste des Nightblood. Qu'elle aimait ces enfants.

Elle leur dit au revoir avant de continuer son chemin au travers de la foule.

* * *

Elle vit plusieurs autres personnes qu'elle avait cru mortes. C'était incroyable. Clarke ne pouvait pas expliquer comment tout cela était possible mais elle en était heureuse.

Elle avait traversé la foule toute entière et se retrouva à la lisière de la forêt. Tandis qu'elle jetait un œil à la zone arborée, elle vit un visage familier. Un de ceux auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas.

Anya !

Avant qu'elle puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, Clarke prit l'ancienne Commandante Trikru dans ses bras.

Anya se raidit avant de la serrer contre elle. Elle se recula et sourit à Clarke. **« Tu as parcouru un long chemin, Clarke kom skaikru. »** Lança la jeune femme, baissant la tête en signe de respect.

 **« Je suis désolée. »** Répondit Clarke. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Qu'elle était désolée qu'Anya soit morte d'une façon si injuste. Tuée par son propre peuple. Elle savait que ses mots n'avaient pas beaucoup de valeur, mais elle avait besoin de le dire. Elle était désolée.

 **«** **Tout va bien, Clarke. Regarde tout ce que tu as accompli. Tu nous as tous sauvés. »** Rassura Anya, reconnaissante.

Les louanges qu'elle recevait de la part de tout le monde ne lui semblait pas méritées. Elle ne pouvait pas les accepter. **« Ce n'était pas moi. »** Révéla-t-elle finalement. **« C'était Lexa. »**

Anya lui sourit. **« Je sais à quel point elle t'aimai** **t** **. »** Elle pouffa en repensant au temps où Lexa était sous son commandement avant de retrouver son sérieux. **« Je sais qu'elle te manque. Mais regarde autour de toi. Regarde ce qu'elle a accompli. Elle a sauvé tout le monde. Elle a sauvé son peuple ainsi que le tien. »** Elle secoua la tête avant de rectifier. **« Notre peuple. Elle a sauvé** _ **notre**_ **peuple. »**

Clarke regarda Anya, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. **« Notre peuple. »** Répéta la blonde.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main, geste qu'elles avaient souvent fait avant la mort d'Anya. Avec un signe de tête, Clarke s'éloigna et entra dans la forêt où elle s'enfonça jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut certaine d'être seule.

* * *

Submergée par les émotions, Clarke se mit à pleurer. Elle était tellement heureuse que tout le monde soit sauvé de l'emprise de ALIE. Elle avait été bouleversée de voir toutes ces personnes qui étaient décédées revenir dans le monde des vivants. Tout le monde était revenu. Ils étaient tous en vie. Tous sauf Lexa.

 **«** **Tu as pu sauver tout le monde. »** Hurla Clarke au milieu des arbres. **« Tout le monde sauf toi. »** Elle en voulait tellement à Lexa. Elle s'effondra et commença à sangloter, laissant la douleur prendre le dessus. Elle allait devoir la laisser partir et continuer à vivre. Mais pour le moment, elle se laissa aller à son chagrin.

Elle resta un long moment dans les bois, espérant que personne ne vienne la chercher. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit dans l'herbe.

* * *

 _Clarke_. Quelqu'un l'appelait.

Elle commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

 _Clarke,_ entendit-elle de nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

 **«** **Clarke ! »** On avait crié son prénom et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Chassant le brouillard que le sommeil avait laissé devant ses yeux, Clarke sentit chaque atome de son corps prendre feu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui prononçait son prénom de cette façon. Elle n'osa pas espérer. Elle était terrifiée. Elle se mit debout et regarda autour d'elle, les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner complètement, des bras l'entourèrent. Clarke se laissa aller dans ces bras qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et prit une grande inspiration.

Elle se tourna lentement, et glissa à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, s'abandonnant toute entière à la chaleur de leur étreinte. Elle leva les yeux et son regard se perdit dans une étendue de vert, remplie d'amour. Elle ne pensa qu'à une seule personne…

 **Lexa.**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà ! Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Puissions-nous nous retrouver dans les reviews…**

 **Bisous à tous et à bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle traduction Clexa ?**


End file.
